Maman
by starck29
Summary: [Modern UA] Dans la ville de Magnolia vivait deux enfants, seuls au monde, dans leur petite maison en bois. Il y avait eux deux et il y avait l'orphelinat de Fairy Tail. Et un jour : un voyage.


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiro Mashima._

_Note d'Auteur :__ C'est devenu rare ces temps-ci mais voici un nouveau texte écrit lors de la nuit du fof de hier soir, sur le thème Maman (pourquoi ce thème n'était jamais sorti en 10 ans c'est une très bonne question), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas le bouton review en bas ^^  
_

**Maman**

Dans la forêt bordant la ville de Magnolia il y avait une petite cabane. Dans cette cabane vivaient quatre personnes. Il y avait deux chambres pour les deux occupants humains, les deux chats dormant avec eux. Ils y habitaient depuis déjà sept longues années, depuis que leurs parents les avaient abandonnés. Très tôt, le plus grand des deux avait dut apprendre à devenir adulte et autonome, pour lui et pour elle. Mais, comme par opposition à ce besoin, il avait gardé un caractère très enfantin lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux seuls ou bien avec ces amis. Ils auraient pu vivre à l'orphelinat de la ville, il était dirigé par un vieux barbu très accueillant. Enfin , ils y vivaient déjà à moitié en réalité. Depuis tout petits ils y passaient leur journée, et quelques nuits parfois, c'était également arrivé.

Ce matin-là était différent, car Natsu allait partir en voyage, un long voyage. Ils l'avaient toujours su au fond de leur cœur, qu'un jour il partait. Natsu était comme ça, il avait la bougeotte. N'aimait pas les longs adieux larmoyants, il partit avant l'aube, laissant un petit mot à Wendy et un autre pour ces amis de l'orphelinat.

Avec le départ de son frère, le quotidien de Wendy se ternit petit à petit. Peu importe ce que les autres faisaient, elle sombrait tout doucement, inexorablement.

Natsu et Wendy étaient très proches, et ce depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient tout les deux été abandonnés par leur famille : son père pour Natsu et sa mère pour Wendy. Lorsque la petite fille était arrivée en ville, après avoir longtemps errée, le jeune garçon l'avait tout de suite prise sous son aile. Et depuis, leur relation avait été presque fusionnelle. Un jour, des mauvaises langues avaient sous-entendus qu'il y avait quelque chose d'interdit et de tabou entre eux, ils avaient été retrouvés avec quelques belles fractures devant l'hôpital de la ville et n'avaient plus jamais recommencés. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu expliquer c'était qu'un dragon les avaient attaqués.

En entrant dans le grand hall de l'orphelinat ce matin-là, Wendy vit qu'il était presque vide. Il n'y avait que Mirajane qui tenait l'accueil et les raijins, un trio d'anciens orphelins un peu plus âgés que la jeune femme, en train de siroter leur boissons à une table. La pièce d'entrée de l'orphelinat était construite comme une sorte de grand salon avec un petit comptoir d'accueil devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Bienvenue Wendy, lui dit-elle

\- Bonjour Mirajane-san, lui répondit l'adolescente

Elle fit un signe aux raijins, qui le lui rendirent, puis elle s'installa sur une chaise face au comptoir. En plus d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, Mirajane tenait aussi une sorte de petite buvette pour les boissons et les gâteaux. Le vieux directeur avait préféré mettre les bouteilles hors de portée des enfants suite à l'une des batailles entre Natsu et Grey. Ils avaient renversés et brisés plusieurs cartons entiers de bouteilles de limonade … en verre …

\- Je te sers quelque chose Wendy ?

\- Une limonade s'il te plaît.

\- Tout de suite ma petite.

Elle lui attrapa une bouteille en verre et la lui tendit. Mais voyant sa tête baissée et son regard dans le vague, elle se décida à parler.

\- Natsu te manque c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Ça va faire presque un mois déjà, mais … ça m'arrive encore à la maison, de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne manger, ou bien de faire les choses pour deux.

Elle finit sa phrase en relevant la tête et en souriant, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'y était plus.

\- Tu sais, lorsque nous avons perdus Lisanna … Elfman et moi nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à réapprendre à vivre. Et même encore aujourd'hui, il arrive que l'on replonge.

\- Comment vous avez fait Mirajane-san ?

\- Avec le temps ma petite Wendy, avec le temps.


End file.
